


Палимпсест

by teodolinda



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, post-episode:s05e13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teodolinda/pseuds/teodolinda
Summary: Благодарю Зануду, величайшую бету, и SunFlower за советы художника.Благодарю Уи, практически соавтора.





	Палимпсест

_— Я же знаю ее! — фотография молодой женщины на проснувшемся от случайного движения мониторе вспыхнула неожиданным ярким цветовым пятном в скучно-серой обстановке участка. — Это ваша супруга?_

_— Старческая сентиментальность наступает неотвратимо… — сказал детектив со смешной напускной мрачностью в голосе и быстро кликнул мышкой, развернул какой-то файл, явно произвольный, лишь бы закрыть им заставку на рабочем столе. Он милый. По общей неухоженности и не скажешь, что у него кто-то есть… Но как интересно, эта женщина на фотографии — теперь закрытая каким-то скучным графиком — не могла же она ошибиться, ей хватило одного короткого взгляда, чтобы узнать: и лицо очень запоминающееся, ну и глаз художника не обманешь. Хотя женщины, посвятившие себя творчеству, не всегда уделяют должное внимание свежести рубашки своего спутника… и не всем так везет, как повезло ей._

_— Она детская писательница… — первая встреча с этой очаровательной девушкой, кофе, разговор про детские книжки, почему-то помнилась гораздо лучше, чем встреча вторая, в этом же участке: уж больно безумные и жуткие вещи говорила она тогда, лучше не помнить._

_Детектив вздрогнул, посмотрел ей в глаза._

_— К счастью для невинных ангелочков, вы что-то путаете, миз Хендрикс._

***

Он никогда не задавался вопросом, умеют ли собаки спать сидя. Надо почитать, интересно. Если будет время.

В любом случае, сейчас Гарольду было исключительно уютно: слева Медведь аккуратно втиснул морду между подлокотником кресла и его ногой, в свое время Гарольд потерял счет сеансам физиотерапии, а все, оказывается, так просто — достаточно мохнатого жаркого тела, прижавшегося к больной ноге. И пусть пахнет мокрой собачьей шерстью… Такой живой и настоящий запах, просто поразительно. Хорошо, что они взяли Медведя с собой, хотя, возможно, Джон прав, и надевать на него жилет службы сопровождения инвалидов было не вполне этично. Гарольд вздрогнул: Джон ведь ни слова не сказал, но почему-то Гарольд точно знал, что он обязательно выскажется по этому поводу, как только они выйдут из кинотеатра… Просто Гарольд и в самом деле очень хорошо знает Джона Риза. Например, сейчас ему нет необходимости поворачиваться вправо, чтобы убедиться: никакое кино на свете не помешает мистеру Ризу воспользоваться ситуацией и подремать. Впрочем, и самому Гарольду отчего-то не смотрелось. Может, потому что он знает этот — кстати, какой? — фильм почти наизусть, а может, от волшебного ощущения тепла и защищенности, которое не давало ни сосредоточиться на происходящем на экране, ни думать, почему Машина молчит вот уже три дня. Когда оно началось, это чувство? Когда он, еще задыхаясь от только что пережитой панической атаки, услышал в наушнике теплый голос Джона, рассказывающий Софии Кампос — о нем? Или раньше, когда он увидел Джона выходящим из дома Грейс и в его голове мелькнула нелепая мысль, что вот теперь он предал ее окончательно и бесповоротно? Или еще раньше, когда он впервые взял из рук Джона стакан чая и с изумлением осознал, что благодарен, тронут и совсем не опасается?

Как же так вышло, что он до сих пор не дал понять Джону… Боже всемогущий, какой же он дурак! Почему он был так уверен, что Джон удивленно вскинет брови и деликатно замнет тему, чтобы не ставить босса в идиотское положение?! Почему он думал, что все это — взгляды, улыбки, случайные и неслучайные прикосновения — ему только мерещится, что он все интерпретирует неверно и выдает желаемое за действительное? Он знал, нанимая Джона, что тот будет великолепным работником, но не мог предвидеть…

Но какое счастье, что сейчас Гарольд с восхитительной ясностью понял: этот большой, сильный и теплый человек справа от него, с таким большим, сильным и теплым сердцем весь, без остатка принадлежит ему… и надо только протянуть руку… жалко потраченных месяцев, но ничего, у них еще столько впереди.

И сейчас, в темноте кинозала, Гарольд протягивает руку не глядя, рука чуть дрожит, и его пальцы тонут в больших, сильных и теплых ладонях, и он счастлив, впервые за много лет он по-настоящему счастлив, и это огромное, всеобъемлющее счастье взрывается у него в груди, разливаясь приятным жаром по всему телу. И он чувствует горячее дыхание на своей руке, и губы нежно и бережно касаются его ладони, и он закрывает глаза, понимая, что только что сделал главный и самый правильный шаг в своей жизни.

***

_— Вы насовсем вернулись в Нью-Йорк? — детектив резко сменил тему, забавный какой, не хочет говорить о своей загадочной девушке._

_— Нет-нет, я уже завтра обратно, в Италию. Моя жизнь теперь там._

_Грейс неловко замолчала, не объяснять же этому милому, но все равно солдафону, что такое Италия для художника… и для нее лично. Прикрыла глаза, улыбнулась невольно: как же хочется домой, и ей совсем не странно, что домом она мысленно называет свою прелестную венецианскую квартирку. Впрочем, что тут странного. Она не покривила душой — вся ее жизнь теперь там._

_Детектив вдруг внимательно посмотрел на нее, как будто ему в голову внезапно пришла какая-то мысль, и он хочет что-то спросить. Грейс даже на мгновение стало не по себе. Вообще-то очень интересное лицо, и морщины такие выразительные. Видно, что добрый и порядочный, хотя и туповатый. Любопытно было бы написать его портрет._

_Молчание затянулось._

***

Как хорошо, что он сдержался и не прокомментировал только что виденную сцену, ведь уже открыл рот сказать какую-нибудь невыносимую пошлость, «она вроде милая» или что-нибудь еще в таком духе, потому что ничего изящного в голову не пришло. Хорошо, что промолчал.

— Когда вы улетаете?

— Скоро. — Гарольд снова скользнул взглядом по газетной странице, хотел сказать про выставку, позвать Джона присоединиться, но вдруг как-то очень отчетливо понял: не надо. Не надо упоминать Грейс, это еще более не к месту, чем была бы его ремарка касательно обаятельной миниатюрной блондинки ( _Холли Прессман, стюардесса, стаж работы… биографические данные… не замужем… Не замужем!_ ).

И тут Джон сказал, что хочет заказать новый костюм.

И вернуться к работе.

И нельзя ли напроситься к Гарольду в самолет, потому что нет его сил лететь обычным рейсом.

Забыв обо всем, о выставке, о необходимости держать лицо, с какой-то невероятной, испугавшей его самого легкостью забыв о Грейс, понимая, что его голос дрожит почти неприлично, Гарольд лепетал что-то о Джанни с Виа Палестро, я отведу вас прямо сейчас, мистер Риз, Джанни лучший…

Встали одновременно, не сговариваясь, ноги подкашивались от боязни спугнуть — спугнуть не просто готовность Джона продолжать работать с ним, нет, нечто гораздо, гораздо большее…

Гарольд оступился, все-таки по брусчатке ходить неудобно, чуть качнулся в сторону Джона — их руки соприкоснулись, пальцы Джона вдруг сплелись с его пальцами, и он понял: это случилось.

Случилось и оказалось так легко, почему он сомневался, как он мог не понимать, что Джон давно отчаянно хочет этого, возможно, даже дольше, чем сам Гарольд?

Пальцы Джона настойчивые и ласковые, сильные и нежные, и такие теплые, совсем не как тогда, несколько дней назад, когда Гарольд, загипнотизированный мерным писком кардиомонитора, отогнул край одеяла, коснулся тыльной стороны ладони, на мгновение забыв о присутствии мисс Шоу, пока ее голос — «Где Рут?» — не заставил его вздрогнуть, отдернуть руку и аккуратно расправить одеяло.

Отвечая на поглаживания, обмирая от прикосновения оружейных мозолей к чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне запястья, Гарольд вдруг думает — как жаль, что у мисс Гроувз с мисс Шоу совсем не будет времени… Но счастливые люди всегда эгоистичны, и мысль о чужом несбывшемся исчезает, на миг уступив удивлению: почему он так уверен, что Самин и Рут все-таки будут вместе, но очень недолго? Но и это мимолетное удивление тут же улетучивается, растворяется в его собственном безграничном счастье.

Гарольд не видит Джона, только чувствует его, Джон идет на полшага позади, но Гарольду и не надо поворачиваться смотреть на него, чтобы понять: Джон счастлив.

***

_Детектив потянулся к мышке, закрыл свой дурацкий файл, на мониторе снова появилось смеющееся женское лицо, и сейчас он смотрел на фотографию, будто это помогало ему собраться с мыслями._

_— Я тогда толком не поблагодарила вас… вот, решила зайти. Вас и… коллегу… — Грейс замялась, произносить даже мысленно «детектив Стиллз» до сих пор было неприятно, а настоящее имя этого высокого красивого человека она так и не спросила. Ну ничего, детектив, конечно, понял, о ком она говорит._

_Лицо детектива помрачнело. Понятно, сравнение не в его пользу: тот человек похож разом на все иллюстрации анатомического атласа, по которому Грейс в свое время училась, и она до сих пор помнит стальные руки, подхватившие ее, протащившие под шлагбаумом там, на мосту. Детектив пожевал губами, словно переглядываясь с женщиной на фотографии, и внезапно сказал:_

_— Ее нет в живых._

_Ох, бедный. Наверно, он решил, что под «коллегой» она имела в виду эту женщину — хотя какое она имеет отношение к той истории? На мосту была другая, с очень недобрым, хоть и прекрасной лепки, лицом восточной красавицы. Что-то персидское._

_Грейс легко коснулась рукой его локтя._

_— Я вам очень сочувствую, детектив. Я знаю, что такое потерять любимого человека.  
_

***

Стоило Гарольду закрыть глаза, как он снова увидел красную точку на стене. «Спокойно, Финч, это я…». _Мы опять вдвоем, мистер Риз…_ он был уверен, что не заснет, денек выдался, мягко говоря, нелегким. Спать в чужом месте он и раньше не любил, а после травмы лежать на неподходящей кровати для него подобно пытке, но вот все плывет в голове, их далекий-предалекий утренний разговор в кафе, почему он тогда не сказал Джону то, в чем он теперь так странно уверен, как будто знает точно — мисс Шоу жива, она вернется… а с доктором Кэмпбелл у Джона не сложится…

Легкий ритмичный стук в дверь — на этот раз короче, просто «это я», конечно, снайперской винтовкой, или как там называется эта адская машина, удобнее, «она не заряжена», ну да, Гарольд прямо сразу поверил! — стук застал его уже почти заснувшим, и с трудом вставая, надевая халат и идя к двери, он никак не мог подавить улыбку. «Профессор, это детектив Райли, простите, что так поздно, вы позволите?».

И вот теперь они стоят лицом к лицу, почти вплотную друг к другу, в полумраке и без очков Гарольд не видит лица Джона, и наверно поэтому не может устоять, протягивает руку и касается его плеча — мозгу необходима информация, полученная при помощи если не зрения, то хотя бы осязания. Осязание сообщает, даже через ткань пиджака, что Джон очень теплый, что Джон вздрагивает от прикосновения и едва заметно подается вперед.

— Вы сегодня герой, Финч, я горжусь вами, — говорит Джон едва слышно, и голос кажется даже более хриплым, чем обычно. — Вы в порядке?

Что он имеет в виду — весь этот безумный день в суде, Эмму Блэйк над балконными перилами, нож, приставленный к горлу сначала Гарольда, а потом и самого Джона, лампу, разбитую Гарольдом об загривок негодяя?.. — Гарольд не думает, что он имеет в виду, и не спрашивает, в порядке ли сам Джон, о чью спину пару часов назад сломали тяжелый массивный стул. Потому что Джон накрывает его руку на своем плече ладонью.

Гарольд теряет равновесие и, кажется, падает — неудивительно, ведь темно и он без очков! — падает на Джона, лбом утыкается Джону в грудь, а Джон бережно обнимает его и не ждет больше ответа на вопрос, в порядке ли Гарольд, потому что и так все понятно, Гарольд более чем в порядке, он занят, он вдыхает запах Джона и не может надышаться, и Джон делает шаг, увлекая его за собой, и даже в этой абсолютной — теплой и пахнущей Джоном — тьме, даже в незнакомом пространстве безликого гостиничного номера Гарольд все равно понимает, что где-то совсем рядом разобранная постель, и Гарольд точно знает, что это самая удобная постель на свете, и Джон мягко ведет его туда.

И Гарольду остается только следовать за ним, он окончательно утратил способность ориентироваться в этой пустоте, такой огромной, надежной и безопасной. _Вы открылись сегодня с неожиданной стороны, Финч,_ звучит голос Джона в его голове, _выглядит устрашающе, но мне нравится…_ Гарольд хочет ответить, но почему-то не получается, и он падает, падает, проваливается куда-то вместе с Джоном, парит в невесомости этого теплого ласкового космоса.

 _Все правильно,_ шепчет тихий хриплый голос, _все правильно, все так, как должно быть…  
_

***

_— Ее звали Саманта, — неожиданно говорит детектив и, криво улыбнувшись, добавляет что-то уж совсем странное: — И я даже не знаю, жив ли кто-нибудь, кто это помнит, кроме меня…_

_Саманта? Но ведь тогда — солнце в витрине кафе, отличный кофе, свежайшее пирожное, уютный разговор об иллюстрациях к детской книжке, Грейс еще отметила, как идет ей цвет шарфа, берлинская лазурь, смело, но очень удачно, — тогда она назвалась иначе. Джоан Фальконет._

_— Ну что ж, желаю вам приятно провести оставшееся время в Нью-Йорке… — детектив явно давал Грейс понять, что считает ее визит оконченным._

_Поколебавшись — он милый, и у него свое несчастье, но разве не важно получить поддержку от понимающего человека? — Грейс все-таки сказала:_

_— Приятно провести время — ну в каком-то смысле да… Я должна сегодня еще успеть на кладбище…_

_Помолчала, детектив не спросил, хотя мог бы. Да, у него своя беда, эта вот странная Саманта… И полное впечатление, что он все еще прикидывает, не спросить ли Грейс о чем-то другом._

_— …навестить могилу моего жениха._

_Детектив вздрогнул, как-то судорожно перевел дыхание, опустил глаза, и Грейс показалось, что она ответила на так и не заданный вопрос._

***

Небо очень синее. После кромешной темноты ослепляет. Уже все? Но почему он ничего не слышал, ведь это должно было быть очень громко, громче, чем… чем тогда на пароме… _Друг мой, я знал, что ты придешь!_ Натан?.. Джон?..

Прости меня, Джон. Я, кажется, все-таки нарушил твой план.

Ты об этом не узнаешь. Это хорошо.

Теперь все правильно.

Как должно быть.


End file.
